User talk:Brandondorf9999
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Elmo Says BOO Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse User Rights change Ok buddy you get to be the new administrator in this wiki.So enjoy being an administrator.Terfy9999 04:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh and by the way.Don't let CatherineMunro or any Wikia Staff users change your user rights to none.If it happens to you and me,i'll go tell the Wikia Staff to change it back to administrators.So avoid user rights change and being blocked,Ok buddyboy.Terfy9999 05:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Safe Ok buddy boy were safe from CatherineMunro so she can't change our user rights and block us ever.So lets get on with this wiki alright buddyboy.Terfy9999 05:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Um I never seen this special, so I'm not sure if I will add information. But I might help with navigation. --Manta-bee 11:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) But I never seen Elmo Says Boo! Maybe I should try to find videos online. --Manta-bee 06:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Changes Hi. If you change people's rights, or ban them, or change their userpage then they get a notification. When that change is unnecessary (for example when they don't want to have rights here, or have never edited and do not want to edit here) then the notifications can be annoying. So, please do not make changes to accounts and userpages for people who are not editors on this wiki. That means, please do not block, protect user pages, or give rights to any staff, or users such as Charitwo. If there are more problems, I may have to block this account. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 22:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Now thats a silly message.Try a different message.Brandondorf9999 04:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC)